


Ice Skating

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Lily is incharge of planning their first Christmas date and James is scared
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 8





	Ice Skating

This was their first Christmas and Lily had decided that she would plan their Christmas date. Naturally, James was scared as all fuck. He wasn’t sure what Lily would do and he was terrified of disappointing her. It had taken her a long time to start dating him and he would hate to fuck it up so quickly. He was pacing the dormitory floor, dressed in his quidditch sweater and dark blue jeans when he heard a knock on the door.

“Ready?” Lily called, smiling. She was wearing a simple dark grey shirt with a beautiful white overcoat and black jeans. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail, and she looked absolutely ravishing. When James finally managed to collect his thoughts, he smiled back at Lily and nodded.

“Where are we going?”

“Ice skating.” James could feel his heart beating in his throat.

“Lil…”

“Hmmm?”

“I, uh,  **I can’t ice skate I’ll break all my bones** .” Lily burst out laughing at that. It was the kind of laugh that made James fall in love with her in the first place.

“I know you can’t ice skate, Sirius told me. I thought I could use this opportunity to teach you.” Relief washed over James as he linked his arms with Lily’s and kissed the top of her head.

“As you wish, my love. Just be prepared to have me crash into you. Like a lot.” He paused then added, “Wait, Siri told you this? Remind me to get back at him sometime.”


End file.
